JCMN
by alexrusso89
Summary: Jessikah Winchester, Carmine Esclados, Mio Angel, Noire Valentine Are team JCMN Jasmine
1. Vol 6 finale and JCMN teaser

In the blink of an eye, Blake charged towards Adam. The two fighters clashed a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars.

Yang stood watching, she was unable to join the battle. Her PTSD was over whelming her, she was petrified. Yang watched as the others continued fighting, and Blake seemed to have the upper hand until Adam grabbed her foot knocking her down, and then Adam went and stabbed his sword into Blake's leg.

" Blake!" yang called out, Adam looked at Blake, he removed his black eye cover revealing the Schnee dust company branding over his right eye " Look at what your team mates bitch of a father did to me, now ill end you all" Adam sneered, Yang was busy on her scroll calling Ruby and Weiss for help, Adam turned to her " Whats wrong girlie? Scared to fight me?" Adam said laughing.

" Get away from her!" Ruby yellowed arriving on Weiss's lancer knocking Adam backwards, Weiss gasped upon seeing the brand on his eye " Oh no " She exclaimed.

" Time for you all to die " Adam said charging forward, Yang dropped to her knees, she was useless, Blake was still down, Ruby, Weiss and Adam clashed a causing a bright light.

When the light had faded, Adam was on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth, he had a stab wound in his abdomen from Weiss, while Ruby had struck his throat with her scythe, slicing him from ear to ear.

" Holy shit Ruby" Weiss said, " I wasnt aiming for there, your stab wound made him drop down" Ruby replied. Blake had managed to limp to Yang and was in the middle of hugging her. " Its ok, your ok, im ok , we are ok" Blake said as Yang sobbed into chest " Im so sorry, I had flashbacks and i couldnt move " Yang sobbed.

From a distance a team watched team Rwby leave, the four girls looked at each other before leaving themselves.


	2. J teaser

It was two years ago, Christmas Break. More like 2 1/2 years ago. That is when it all started. My grandfather owned a small dust shop in Vale city, Vale. I helped out any chance I got I always enjoyed feeling useful.

So I enjoyed helping out my grandfather. And over the years he became more and more dependant on me. He went through employees like water so I was the one with the most experience in the store. I knew what went where and what needed to be done, what sold and what customers liked and demanded. In some cases more than grandpa.

I was in the back office looking for the papers when I heard the big commotion in the back of the shop. Grandpa was checking on the workers when Gladio discovered something one of the dust he was cutting.

I got back there and saw grandpa at Gladio's table.

"What kind is it?," one of the workers' asked.

"It looks old," another said.

"They look expensive," Gladio said.

My grandpa saw me in the doorway and waved me over. I walked over to the table and saw four dust crystals from the ice dust crystal Gladio had cut open.

"What are they, grandpa," I asked.

My grandpa looked at one of the crystals, almost examining it even though I'm sure he didn't know what to look for and said, "Something very old, and probably thought of not exsisting anymore thanks to Schnee," he said.

Everyone responded with a "Oh," as if he said something very profound, even though he said what we were already thinking.

He ran the crystal threw the water in the sink next to him. He dryed it with his shirt then handed it to me.

"That one is for you," he said. "Keep it safe."

I took it and admired it, "Thank you, grandpa."

He nodded then looked at Gladio, "Clean the rest and put them in my office."

Gladio nodded. We went to breakfast and that was that. I didn't exactly care. I just threw it in my dust box and forgot about it.

It was a few months later as we ate my grandpa asked, "Where is that crystal I gave you?"

The way he asked sounded like he may want it back. I began to think. I honestly couldn't remember.

"I may have put it in my dust box," I suggested. "You want it back?"

He quickly shut his eyes and shook his head. It was his way to express that you have greatly misunderstood him. "Just continue to keep it safe and don't let anyone know you have it."

"Why," I asked.

"Because, it is very valuable. And many people want it," He explained. "Good people and Bad. I gave it to you as a gift, but I don't want my gift to get you hurt."

And that's all he said about it. He quickly changed the subject, asking me about school and asking what time I would be able to make it to the shop that day. It was shipment day and he often liked having me there to over look the employees and make sure they put things away correctly.

He made me curious about the crystal. I walked into the shop that day. Confused about what Grandpa had said along with the dread of it being shipment day.

So when I saw my grandpa dangling from the hands of... A man, he was wearing a white and red jacket with ginger hair, and a bowler hat it took me a second to register.

I just stood there staring as blood dripped out of his mouth. I noticed grandpa had a bullet wound.

That's when he noticed me. He seemed to wait for my reaction. The next few moments are hard to explain. It's one of those things you have to experience for yourself.

Time slowed down, like bullet time. And it was as if the man knew what was coming. I was paralyzed as I saw the arm holding my grandpa begin to move. I looked down at myself, probably trying to figure out why I couldn't move. Then I saw it. The sword gun in my hand. I looked back up and saw that the man was in the midst of throwing my grandpa. The moment I saw my grandpa's head hit the wall and his neck rip.

The man was right on top of me. He tackled me. slamming me to the ground. Then he began to slam his cane against me repeatively. Not given me a chance to respond. The pain was unbearable. He carried a stength I never encountered that is when I felt it. It was the same feeling. Only this time it filled me with rage. All the shit I had been taking from my school bullies, watching my grandpa die. He swung one last time and I smacked it out of the way with my forearm. I must have surprised him cause he froze. Giving me enough time to kick him off and to my surprise with super strength. He went flying in the air and slamming against the wall.

I stood up. Finally putting two and two together. It was the crystal. The dust crystals were what he was after. When I looked up the man was gone. I never saw him leave.

I ran to my grandpa but when I saw his body... well, it made me throw up.

My name is Jessikah Winchester and i will find the man who did this.


	3. C teaser

Alright, so I'm going to tell you my story, but I don't want to hear any, "Ahhhh," or "I'm sorry," and especially no, "Poor baby" crap. In other words, I don't need or want your pity. Life sucks and then you die. That is what I have learned and that is the key to surviving this world, understanding that concept. Bad things happened to me. Life took a big shit on me. Big deal. I'm just telling you how it happened. I'm not looking for comfort.

With that said, here we go. I grew up in Vacuo

My family disowned me. What is it with parents? They raise you from sperm and all the way up till they lie to you. They tell you, "You can be anything you want!" They say it with excitement, with joy and love in their eyes. So much so that you believe them. They even go as far as to send you to get lessons, play on teams and compete in competitions. Some of them will even show up and cheer for you.

Then, all of a sudden you graduate and it is like a gear has shifted. Leaving you wondering, "What the hell just happened?" Now they are talking about "responsibility" and getting a "good paying job" with "benefits." And some how, your dream of becoming a hunter doesn't fit that description. And it is like a last minute thing too 'cause they basically give you 4 years to come up with something else. And insisting on your dream only causes them to be more vocal about their objection to your dream. The more you insist, the more cruel their words become. Until all of a sudden you find yourself at a stand off with your dad. Follow in his foot steps or remove yourself from his house.

I'm sure I don't have to tell you this is what happened to me. Some of you, I'm sure, can relate to this. Some more than others. But that is how I ended up in Vale City.

I had been in Vale City for only a few months at this time. Still living off of money I won fighting in tournaments. You may have guessed im in Vale city for the Vytal tournament

The first round consisted of surviving two matches and the winner of that match would fight the best of its brother region. The winner of that would then advance to the next round. And then so forth.

I was the first. As I waited for the announcer to do the introductions I thought about my long journey here. And how great it would all be if I won. There are many reasons why I enjoy fighting. The thrill, the excitement. The feeling of accomplicement at the cost of someone else's failier. But most of all, 'cause it tells me how much I am not like my father. I come from a long line of warriors. Fighting is in my blood. Everytime I take the fight I feel like I am bringing that back.

The bell rang. I was fighting Farkus. Big boy too. I just barely made middle weight and this guy just barely missed super heavy weight. It was a three round fight. I threw a few punches, kicks, highs and lows. He takes them all and smiles. The fat ass smiles at me.

I get one damn hit to the head and I go down. I remember it felt like a 1 ton metal block smacked me in the temple. I couldn't have been out for that long 'cause when I woke up i was being dragged out of the arena, and they were declaired Farkusthe winner.

As the guys dragged me out I could hear the laughter, and sense the satisfaction from the ones watching. The cocky asshole who came here for herself got what she deserved.

I took the bench. No one was talking to me. Not even looking at me. I needed to take care of some stuff. I did need to figure out where I was going to sleep that night and how I was going to eat. I didn't have enough to pay for my room that night and I'm sure my stuff was already waiting for me in the lobby. See the movies lie. It isn't as easy as avoiding the person at the desk.

I ended up at a bar not to far from where the competition was held. I wasn't twenty-one but the owner was cool with hunters. I had decided by this point to throw in the towel and go back to my parent's house. I knew my dad would take me back. Heck that was why I needed to get drunk, 'cause I was about to hear a whole bunch of "I told you so!"

I sat there with the last of my money and had a whole game plan. I was going to drink my money until I had just enough for the payphone on the other side of the bar and see just how sober I was. Sounds stupid but in the midst of my self-pity, I thought it would make it fun.

It was a busy night. Not due to the competition. Something else was going on in the area, I'm not sure what it was, but it was drawing in drinkers and partiers that night. It really helped amplifey how sorry and alone I felt.

I was on my second to last drink. I kept looking for really strong drinks. Cheap, I was drinking well. I really wanted to be trashed when I called my dad. If I was going to fail then I wanted to look the part when he saw me.

I waved at the bartender and he gave me the you're next finger. I remember seeing him with a bunch of glasses in front of him. I began sorting my money. Trying to figure out how much I could spend while remembering about the phone call. I looked up and a guy with grey hair was trying to wave down the bartender.

"He's coming this way next," I told him. He was leaning on the counter and his waving was shaking the bar a bit. I wanted him to calm down.

"Oh thanks," he said.

I nodded and continued to look at my money. I was pretty drunk but not where I wanted to be. I was playing out the sceniores mathamatically based on how much each drink cost and weighing that against Amy memory of how drunk it can get me. At one point I became concerned on whether I would need enough for two calls. Incase he hung up on me first or if the phone would eat my first call.

"Carmine right," the guy next to me asked.

I always hate when this happens. Always catches you off guard and you always consider lying and saying no in fear it is someone you don't want to talk to.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly.

The guy laughed, "Oh, I doubt you remember me."

I felt a little more at ease but the guy looked drunk. And there were people I owed money to. Not anyone as cliche as mobsters or anything. Just people not afraid to get into a fight or make an embarassing scene.

He offered me his hand, "Ozpin, head master at Beacon"

I smiled and eased up.

"Nice to see you again," I said.

The bartender came over and asked me for my drink.

"Long Island," I decided. Figured it was strong and I can sit here a bit longer.

Ozpin stopped the bartender from taking my money, "hey, if its cool with you, I'll take this one."

Automatically pride defends itself, "Ah, no you don't have to do that," I responded.

"No its cool," he said lundging the money in the bartenders hands before I could argue. "Its good sportsman ship," he said with a wink.

I was in no place to argue so I just said, "Thanks."

He looked up and around me, "Are you here by yourself?"

I nodded as I began to sip my drink. " My team is somewhere"

"Scotch," he ordered. So when he looked back at me and asked, "So what were you saying about calling your dad?" How could I not tell him?

I gave him a quick run down of it all. I defied my dad to pursue hunting, I failed at it and now I was crawling back on my hands and knees.

"No," he responded surprisingly.

"Yeah," I explained. "The plan is get super drunk and call dad."

"No I mean you're giving up," he asked with near disgust.

I was starting to feel bad about wanting to give up.

"Well," I said holding up my half full last drink. "This represents the last of my money. Not much of a choice."

With that said I downed the last of it. A shook my head feeling the rush and looked back at my new friend who was just looking at me. He had this far off look like he was looking through me. This guy had to be drunk. He was as trashed as I wanted to be. I was almost jeolous.

Just when I was feeling uncomfortable enough to break the silence he beat me to it.

"It feels wrong man," he said with a slight shake of his head.

And that's when I realized it. This guy was who my dad wanted me to be. This guy was me if I had listened to my dad. He is what I would become if I made that call.

"I can't let you do it," he said lifting himself off the counter he was leaning on. He proceeded to reach in his back pocket and pull out his wallet. I was in such shocked Was this guy really doing what I thought he was doing? "I'll give you some money for the motel tonight and tomorrow you come to Beacon academy. Just tell them your here to see Ozpin."

He then handed me a wad of cash. I wasn't so much silenced by shock as I found myself silenced by the indesicion of accepting the money or not.

"Here's 500 hundred," Ozpin said putting 5 bills infront of me.

"I can't just...," I managed to get out before I found myself not wanting to finish it. A part of me felt like I was suppose to accept this.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," he said as he began to walk away. "See you have the passion to be a huntress. I'm not giving you this money cause I look down on you. It's cause I'm supporting hunters and huntress"

"Then Ozpin walked away.


	4. M teaser

It was two years ago. My grandmother was still alive. My mom died giving birth to me. I'm not sure what was wrong with her, but she was warned against having a child. Aparently something about my physiology prevented her from being able to withstand labor. But my mom was a strong Catholic and when she found out she was pregnant she refused to have an abortion. She believed if God allowed her to be pregnant, then so it would be. She also insisted on natural child birth. Anything else, she believed, was not from God. My Dad tried to talk her out of it, but my Mom was strong in her beliefs. She said, "If God wants me to die giving birth, then that is what God wants.

Well, I guess God wanted her dead, 'cause I grew up with my Grandmother. After the death of my mom, apparently my Dad couldn't take it and he decided to join her. I sometimes stare at the picture of them in the living room and wonder if they ever met up in the afterlife.

The death of my parents was hard on my grandmother too. She became an atheist after their deaths. She couldn't understand how a God would allow such a faithful woman to come to such a tragic end.

Me, I'm not sure. God or no God, I don't care either way.

Life was not going so well for me at the time. I was suppose to leave for Vale city, but the night before my grandmother was rushed to the hospital due to a heart attack. I was now stuck in Atlus taking care of her.

I think she felt bad about me not being able to go to school because she never spoke of it. Once in a while she would ask me about my plans for the future and I would tell her about my dreams in which she would tell me to forget about her and just pursue them. I would tell her I could never forget about her and that would be the end of the conversation.

Now that I've brought you up to speed, the day I found a dust crystal. It was my day off and I had dedicated the day to rummaging through the house. I was preparing for a garage sale. The medical bills were killing us. I decided to sell some of the crap we had in the house for food and other 's a box of my fathers upstairs, i shouldnt sell it.

But when I opened it I immediately thought the opposite.

"Holy shit," I thought, or said out loud. I was to excited to notice. "Look at this shit!"

It was a bunch or rare dust crystals. But I didn't. Guess at the moment I more thinking about how much money I could get for this stuff. Later that night I went in the phone book and called the Dust crystal collector. Over the phone I described what I and he set up a day to meet.

I didn't want my grandmother to know what I was doing so I told her I had to work that day. She was suspicious being that I never worked on Saturday but I gave her a story how there was a lot of work and their Saturday person called out. Then I gave her the, "And we could use the money." That did it, she didn't ask anymore questions.

I felt bad but I was doing it for us. Her mortage was paid in full but the property tax was piling up and soon they would try and take the house from her. Then we'd both be out on hour asses. Medical bills were piling up. They had threatened to stop sending Angela. I was against that for mulitple reasons. Then there was the other bills, electric, gas, etc. In which I had just lied to the electric that I would pay next Friday so they would leave it on. I wasn't going to have that much money by Friday... unless everything went well today.

I didn't want to be cheated. Although I knew I would be cheated.

I got to the agreed restaurant. I thought I wouldn't recognise whoever I was meeting. It is a small town. So when the businessman with briefcase came up to shake my hand my first thought was, "No way..." Well to be honest my first thought was, "Oh my god its Schnee." In no way shape or form did this guy fit in to my town. I was immediately suspicious.

"Hello," he said as he offered his hand. "My names Jaques Schnee and this is my associate..." He turned and to my surprise there was a small, slender woman standing behind him. "Winter Schnee"

I went to shake Winter's hand. Her hands were cold and felt like if I gripped to hard they would shatter. She looked timid and scared to look me in the eye. She gave me the creeps.

"Shall we sit," Jaques asked as he extended his large arms to a booth. Jaques spoke very proper. He had this air about him that scared me too. We sat down and Jaques didn't waste any time.

"We would like to buy your entire collection," Jaques said.

I began to feel uncomfortable. I think I was having second thoughts.

"Um," I asked. "I thought you said on the phone you were local collectors?"

They looked at each other for a moment then back at me. "We are but we also run the largest dust company in Atlus."

Seemed reasonable. It almost put me at ease. Then why do they still look creepy.

"You know," I started and from the looks on their face I could tell they knew what was coming. "I'm just having second thoughts here. I'm sorry for wasting your time. They use to be my dad's..."

They were whispering while I was talking and suddenly Jaques just cut me off, "We are prepared to pay you 10 million right now for that collection."

Well, that shut me up.

I looked back still a little dazed.

"You did what," my grandma screamed!

I was so wrong.

"Mrs. Angel you really shouldn't get excited like this," Angela her nurse said. Then she shot me a look like I was the biggest jerk she had ever seen.

"That was your father's," She screamed. "That was all I had left of what represented him."

My grandmother died that night. The doctor said she died peacefully in her sleep and that is what I continue to tell myself. Even though there is a little part of me that feels I had something to do with it. A little voice inside tells me I sold my grandmother's life for 10 million dollars. So for that reason I maintain 10 million dollars in my account at all times. I refuse to spend the money that killed my grandmother. I simply live off the interest.

I would later discover that my Dad and the Schnee Dust company were connected.


	5. N teaser

A petite slender girl with long brown hair walked into the tiny, cluttered Evidence room in the Vale City Police department . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk.

She swiped the card and the gate opened, once inside she began to sift through the boxes looking for one in pacific, she stopped at the box labled ' Torchwick' quickly pulling the box open " There you are" She said as she pulled out Roman's cane gun, she smiled and giggled to herself.

Quickly heading to the gate, she swiped her card again, the gate opened but once she was through the alarms sounded, police officers began to arrive In the blink of an eye, The girl charged towards Officers. The two fighters clashed a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars.

Time slowed down, like bullet time. As an officer grabbed the girl's foot and knocked the her down, and then went to stabbed his sword into her, the girl parried before knocking the officer away. But another officer was right on top of her. He tackled her slamming the girl to the ground. Then he began to punch her repeatedly. Not given me a chance to respond. The pain was unbearable. He swung one last time and The girl smacked it out of the way with my forearm. She must have surprised him cause he froze. Giving the girl enough time to kick him off and make her escape.


	6. Team reformation

Carmine watched the nervous girl as she took her seat at the end of the bar. It had been Three months since she had seen her team. But the only thing that concerned Carmine right now was the nervous girl at the end of the bar

The girl's name was Velvet. She was slender with dark brown hair, she was a bunny faunus, which made her a bit of a target for the hunters "upper crust".

"Here you go Sugar," The waitress said handing the girl her smoothie .

"Thanks," Velvet said fidgeting a bit. She was about to take a sip of her smoothie as a guy came by and purposely bumped her and made her spill her drink on herself and the bar

"Look the freak made a mess," Carden Winchester said , Team CRDL laughed before proceeding on. Carmine quickly grabbed the bar rag and began helping Velvet clean herself up.

Mio Angel and Noire Valentine walked into the diner to find the place surprisingly more modern than they thought it would be. Taking a quick scan of the restaurant the duo saw the attention of the locals in the place had slightly turned to them mostly the male patrons. Making the two feel a bit uncomfortable. Quickly finding the booth. The two settled themselves in sitting across from each other.

"Why do I get the feeling a lot of these men are staring at me like I'm not wearing panties," Noire said.

"Could be worse" Mio said spreading her arms across the back of the booth smiling.

"Oh right yea," Noire said a bit agitated.

"Yeah," Mio said just as two of the male appeared

"Howdy lady, freak," said the young man with blonde hair, he had black pants , with brown boots, gauntlets and chest armour. He an his friend inviting them selves to sit next to Noire and Mio. "Name's Dove Bronzewing thats my friend Russell," he said introducing themselves. "Me and Russell her were thinking that one fine things such as you should not be alone with the freak. Right Rus," Dove said putting his arm around Noire.

"Yep," Russell said invading Mio's personal space

Noire and Mio looked at the two young men and then looked at each other with an "are they serious look". Before rebuffing the boys advances.

"Look you guys seem nice enough. But I'm fine alone with my friend," Noire said moving Dove's hand from her shoulder.

"Yeah so why don't you two get lost," Mio said giving Clay a small annoyed shove.

"Oh Looks like we got ourselves a faunus lover," Dove said placing a hand on Noire's thigh.

Before the two young men could say anything else Noire threw her fist back instantly breaking Dove's nose making him fall to the floor. Mio in turn grabbed Russell's hand and easily broke four of his fingers. Then kicked him on to the floor.

"Ahh that fucking freak broke my nose!," Dove said getting up to his knees. "Ugh!," he groaned.

"Why you little …. Ahh!," Carden screamed as he was sucker punched by Carmine one his way to help his team, Carmine looked at Sky Lark.

"Come on, if you think your hard enough " Carmine said.

As team CRDL ran from the dinner Noire, Mio and Carmine herd the sound of a single person clapping. To girls turned to see a light bage skinned young woman with long blue hair stopping somewhere around the top of her shoulders. She wore a purple tank top and black cargo pants with combat boots.

"Bravo ladies Bravo," said the obviously mixed race young lady. "That was entertaining"

"Hey they had it coming anyway what's it to you," Carmine asked glaring at the girl.

"Im not letting my team get into trouble regardless," the young lady said walking up to the trio.

"Jessikah? Wow its been awhile?" Mio half asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep, missed you guys too," she said sitting in the booth the three girls were standing at.

"So why are you," Noire said as she and Mio sat down on the same side of the booth, Carmine sitting next to Jessikah

"Well I'm hunting a grimm," Jesiskah said taking out her scroll., "I could use some help"

"Ok," Noire said putting an arm around Mio. "What kind of Grimm?".

"Boarbatusk ."

Carmine raised an eyebrow at Jessikah. " A Baorbatusk? Your fucking serious"

"Well its not an ordinary Boarbatusk" Jessikah said, turning on her scroll and turning the screen, so the screen faced the other girls. "Now lets get down to business," she said reaching over the screen and opening the video file.

Carmine, Noire and Mio watched as the screen loaded and became filled with the images and footage of a massive Boarbatusk dubbed Hogzilla attack and destroy farms and small villages. Carmine, Noire and Mio looked at each other not saying a word. They had taken quite a few missions over the past half year. But this one seemed a bit different. They couldn't put their fingers on it but they could tell it was different.

"Um yeah," Jessikah said snapping the three out of their minor trance.

"Sorry bout that," Noire said "So just were exactly is this first stop on our little mission?"

"Your first stop is Vale ," Jessikah said " Sounds like a plan," Noire said, " Yea if Noire is onboard so am i hehe" Mio said smiling, " Ok let's say I'm down for this" Carmine said " Why us? Why not your new friends?" Carmine said, Jessikah sighed " Cause your my team and i need my friends again " Jessikah said.

" Thats all fine and good, but your the one that went solo" Carmine said " Carmine, come on " Noire said, " Yea the past is the past, forgive and forget " Mio said. Carmine sighed " Ok " Carmine said " Yay!" Mio said hugging Noire. " Thanks guys, i appreciate this " Jessikah said, " You better cause its your shout " Carmine said, Noire and Mio agreed, Jessikah laughed " Ok i deserve that"

" Looks like team Jasmine is back " Noire said.


	7. Hogzilla

After a quick walk, Mio made it back to the hangout without a scratch. " Where were you?" Noire asked her.

" Toilet" Mio answered simply. The team recollected their thoughts, their priority was Hogzilla. The team had been tracking it for a week now, it was getting closer and closer to Atlas.

The four of them were sitting around the campfire on their Coleman foldable camping chairs.

" So why did you ask us?" Carmine asked

" I needed help" Jessikah answered

" Yea but Since when have you asked us for help in the last three months " Carmine said, Jessikah sighed " I made a mistake" she said, Carmine , Mio and Noire looked at her " A mistake?" Noire asked " I was holding off some Grimm " Jessikah said " And the White fang made it look like i was attacking the Schnee Dust company " she explained " Jessikah what the fuck!" Noire snapped " How could you " Mio said " I wasnt anywhere near the Schnee's, but thats not how General Ironwood sees it, i was assigned Hogzilla " Jessikah " Thats cause theyre hoping it kills you" Carmine said getting the groups attention.

" Think about it " Carmine said " Your framed to look like you attacked the biggest dust company in Remnant, the great general James Ironwood cant have a huntress afiliated with him making him look bad not after the fall of Beacon, so they assigned you a larger then average Grimm with no back up that way if you do die they can just say the Grimm got you " Carmine said. " If thats true" Jessikah said " Then we better make sure you survive " Noire said

The group ears were suddenly bombarded by an ear piercing sonic scream disorienting them and bringing them to their knees. Shaking off the effects the group looked up and saw a four foot tall , eight foot long , 1200lbs massive Boarbatusk appear.

"Well i guess thats Hogzilla?," Mio said as the massive pig was unleashing another potent scream blasting the group backward.

"Ugh ready," Jessikah said spitting out a small stream of blood.

"Ehh Yeah,," Carmine said picking herself up as well.

"Jess what's…..," Mio said just as Hogzilla rammed into them sending the group ricocheting from some rocks.

" I'm not sure how much longer We can take any more attacks " Jessikah said using her gun blade to block and parry off the next attack.

Hogzilla turned its attention to the group. Just as Hogzilla was about to open its mouth it found itself knocked back with brute force. Shaking off the stunning affect of the blow it looked up to see Carmine, " Not today bitch" she said, Noire blasted Hogzilla, Moi slammed her grenade Axe down on its head, Jessikah jumped forward with her gun blade, stabbing her blade deep, killing the beast. The grimm dissipated.

" Wow" Noire said

" Yep " Mio replied

" that was fun " Carmine said, retracting her blade gauntlets

" We survived" Jessikah added.

The team looked at each other " Well lets solve this Schnee shit" Carmine said " How come the Schnee's are always in our way for something " Noire said annoyed " Their Schnee's what do you expect " Mio replied.

Meanwhile

Weiss was startled by being grabbed from behind and thrown onto her bed. She was lying on her front, and before she could react, she felt whoever was in her room straddle her back, pinning her in place. In the same moment, the intruder grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Weiss demanded, quickly snapping out of her daze. Her eyes widened when it was Caroline Cordovin's voice who responded to her.

"Not so tough now," Caroline said with fire in her voice.

Weiss heard the sound of duct tape being unwound from a roll, then felt in being wrapped around her wrists, securing them together behind her back.

"Hey' what the hell are you doing?" Weiss gasped, trying to wriggle out from under her attacker. She was pinned down so hard that it was difficult to breathe. "Get the fuck off me," she demanded.

With Weiss's wrists now encased in multiple layers of tape, Caroline tore the roll free. Leaning forward, she silenced the Heiress by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Mpph!" Weiss grunted in surprise and anger.

"Your father wants you home" Caroline whispered into her ear.

Weiss gasped into Caroline's palm, still fruitlessly trying to wriggle free. The last thing she intended was to let her tie her up and gag her, but thanks to the element of surprise, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Caroline's hand was removed from Weiss's mouth. With her head turned to the side, she caught a quick glimpse of a roll of silver duct tape before she heard the peeling sound again.

"Let's shut you up," Caroline said menacingly. She stuck the end of the tape to Weiss's cheek, then pulled it across her mouth, making it as tight as he possibly could. Weiss growled in protest, but Caroline wasn't close to done. Ignoring the muffled protests of her victim, she wrapped the tape all the way around Weiss's head five times, completely covering her face from nose to chin.

"There. There's no way you're getting that off, and no one apart from me is going to hear you scream," Caroline said as she climbed off Weiss's back, pleased with her handiwork.

Wide eyed in panic, Weiss looked up at Caroline and pleaded for freedom into her gag. It was a pointless exercise, since all that came out of her sealed mouth were pathetic muffled noises.

"Shut up," Caroline said without even a hint of sympathy. "I gagged you for a reason. I'm sick of you mouthing off."

Weiss cried into her gag and straining her wrists against the bondage, Caroline headed for the door, carrying, Gagged and bound ridiculously tight Weiss over her shoulder.

"Now lets get you home to your father" Caroline laughed " Mmmmmph!" Was the reply she got from Weiss.


	8. Weiss in chains

They rode for days and camped along the way. The journey from Atlas city's hotel room to Schnee's mansion hadn't seemed half as long as this miserable trek. Then the outline of the Schnee Mansion rose out of the horizon before them.

Atlas city was awe in the old sense of the word. The city was impressive, the noise overwhelming, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting the team's senses… And the people. So many people walking around like ants in an anthill.

Yes, an anthill seemed like a good comparison of Atlas City.

The team walked through the backstreets of the city. The team suddenly footsteps appraoching , As they came closer, Noire moved and peered . And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was Caroline on Horseback with a bound and gagged Weiss Schnee.

Weiss looked straight at JCMN, her eyes pleading for help " Why is Weiss tied up?" Carmine asked " I dont know " Jessikah said " We should help her " Mio said, e team nodded and began to trail Caroline and Weiss. Weiss's posture stiffened and Caroline seemed to feel it. She wrapped an arm around Weiss's belly and squeezed. "Calm down," the woman commanded, as if Weiss was nothing more than a wild faunus in need of taming.

And, of course, there watching. Jacques Schnee, her father, and beside him Whitley the girl's brother, who stood as serene and still as ever. Caroline dismounted and hobbled the horse beside the stables before pulling Weiss down and into her arms to set her upon the stone ground. weiss was taken by the arm, yanked into motion, and made to walk beside her as they strolled toward the center of the courtyard where Jacques and Whitley had already made their way.

"I'm back," Caroline greeted with a little bow that seemed more playful than respectful.

"I see that." Jacques voice was refined and dignified. "And I see you've also brought us my bitch of a daughter."

Weiss' temper flared. She hated that? She thrashed against Caroline's grip on her arm and sunk her teeth into her gag.

Jacques watched her calm enough, but the slightest hint of a smirk shaped his lips and Weiss fumed in response.

"Well done, Caroline. Bring my bitch daughter to her room. We've had her drawn a hot bath and prepared a meal. Perhaps more than she deserves, but what she'll get nonetheless."

Weiss lips squirmed ferociously around the cloth between them.

"It was for your own good," Whitley spoke, his voice droning in that insufferable way it had when she'd been here last. "I did warn you dear sister."

Weiss squinted at him and hoped he could see by her look alone that she intended vengeance.

"Take her away," Jacques commanded. "Her glares are starting to grate on me."

Weiss's room, in fact, prepared for her when they got there. Weiss' bindings were cut and then she was shoved into her room, the door slammed and locked behind her. She wrenched the gag out of her mouth and tossed it bitterly at the wood door and then screamed as loud as she could.

She stomped to the room's window. She looked out upon the grounds and saw, with incredulity, there had been some sort of safety bars set against the outer wall to prevent jumping out. Did they expect her to take her own life!? Were they as foolish as they all looked!? She gripped the bars and shook them viciously but there was no give there.

Her head snapped around and found the bathroom and the bath her father had spoken of steaming in the opposite corner. As much as she detested obeying an order, the heat was an alluring idea after all that cold.

She went to it and dipped a toe into the bath. It was hot; as hot as was fitting for a Schnee. She climbed in, lowering herself graciously till the water bobbed just above her collarbone and her long silver-blue hair spread around her jawline like a flower.

Heat encapsulated her. From the soles of her feet to her breasts and collarbone, it was like being dipped in the most wonderful fire; It awakened a desire in her to fight. Her eyes flittered to the window and Weiss clench her jaw resolutely.

She was a prisoner for now, but she would not be kept chained for long. Managing a smile for the first time in days, Weiss rested her head against the bath rim and closed her eyes, thinking of the four women she'd seen, did they understand she needed help'? Would they help her?.

"Im coming Ruby…" Weiss whispered, relaxing entirely then.


End file.
